The Naruto Random
by Shirubi-chan
Summary: This is a drabble series based around all of the characters of Naruto. Sort of an easy way to get some laughs.rnRead&Rate please!
1. Drabble 1: Sasuke and Ramen

**Shirubi-chan**: Cha-chan! Welcome to my wonderful world full of Naruto drabbles! Here you will find stuff from Naruto getting Sasuke to eat ramen all the way to stories from their childhood! There are no spoilers (at least in how I think of it) and th —

**Neji**: Shirubi-chan... You can act like yourself, you're acting like a very girly Naruto...

**Shirubi-chan**: -twitch- -attacks Neji- HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GIRLY, LONG HAIR BOY! MY HAIR IS SHORTER THAN YOURS! -a few seconds of that little fighting cloud that you see in normal cartoons- -cloud disappears- -has Neji pinned to the ground by standing on top of his back- Who's girly now, ne!

**Neji**: Get off me, or I'll make you do the disclaimer!

**Shirubi-chan**: -jumps off him instantly- S-s-s-sorry, Neji-kun... Go ahead.

**Neji**: -stands back up- -brushes dust off of front of coat/sweater thing- That's better, go glomp one of the other guys or something. A-hem... _Shirubi-chan does not own any of the Naruto characters, though she likes to manipulate us constantly in her thoughts._ That good?

Drabble One: Sasuke + Ramen ... Not good.

Naruto sat in front of his favorite corner ramen shop eating a rather large bowl of ramen, as he was waiting for Kakashi and the others to show up, he had shown up even earlier than usual so he'd have a good half hour until Sasuke or Sakura would show up and at least two hours until Kakashi would show up. A half hour of time had passed of Naruto "waiting" (a.k.a Stuffing himself with Ramen) for someone to show up.

He heard foot steps behind him but didn't look back. Someone sat on the chair beside him but he still didn't look. He just took another bite of ramen.

"So... What does that ramen taste like. I don't think I've ever eaten it, from what I've remembered." Sasuke mumbled, his arms crossed and resting on the counter.

"You've -gasp- never eaten -gasp- RAMEN!" Naruto practically screamed so loud that Orochimaru might have heard.

"I don't recall. And quiet down please, I don't want to make a scene." Sasuke said, a look like --;; on his face, the usuall except for a little more depressed. "I'd like to try some... C-could you recommend something?"

Naruto practically squealed like the Sasuke fangirls. "A first time ramen buyer! I'll pay for you Sasuke-kun!" He immediately got the cook to make Sasuke some ramen. It only took a few minutes, and there was a bowl of ramen in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took a bite.

"Hey, this is pretty good." Sasuke said, actually smiling a little.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Sasuke was in the bathroom throwing up.

"How was I supposed to know he was allergic to ramen!"

**Shirubi-chan**: Yep, a complete work of my anime obsessed mind. Next drabble comming tomorrow (April 9, 2005)

**Sasuke**: How'd you find out that I'm allergic to ramen?

**Shirubi-chan**: -mystic look- -spooky voice- I have my ways...


	2. Drabble 2: Naruto's Christmas Party!

**Shirubi-chan**: Well, here I am again. My completely obsessed over anime mind coming up with more strange stories of Naruto and everyone else. It's the wrong time of year for this, but here is Naruto's Christmas Party!

**Neji**: -reads through drabble- You always have to pick on me in your stories don't you?

**Shirubi-chan**: It's your destiny, you can't avoid it. Just like I can't avoid typing up these stories. Oh and everyone, the disclaimer for all of the chapters after this and this one are the same as the first one so I don't have to type it over and over again.

* * *

Drabble 2: Naruto's Christmas Party

* * *

"**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**" Naruto yelled at yet another guest as they walked into his apartment for the first Christmas party they had ever been to. This guest was the last guest, except for one... _special_... person. Now that everyone was there, Naruto started announcing what they would be doing that night.

"Okay, everyone! Tonight we will be feasting on chicken flavored ramen, opening presents, and just having fun! Just make sure to leave some ramen for me, 'kay?" Naruto yelled out over everyone's voices. He always loved Christmas eve, it was even better when it was with all of his friends/rivals.

Naruto chatted with a few people... Ate a couple hundred bowls of ramen... (He bought a whole ton of the stuff, and I mean literally a ton, 2000 lbs of it) and eventually sat down waiting for the 'big moment' where everyone would get a little bit of a surprise.

_Just five more minutes_, Naruto thought, laughing quietly. Those five minutes passed and everyone heard something up on the roof... Since they were all shinobi, and weren't really thinking about who came on christmas, they took out their weapons, ready to attack the 'intruder'.

Naruto was a little surprised at that, _Oh, well. It'll just make it funnier if he gets attacked. _

Someone in a red coat walked in through the unlocked front door and everyone threw their weapons (mainly shuriken and kunai) at the person. That person didn't get hit, but his red santa cap had gotten hit and was pinned to the wall behind him with a shuriken.

That person was none other than Neji Hyuuga, with his hair dyed so white it matched his eyes.

Naruto started cracking up even though everyone else was so startled/surprised that a few fainted, some started loudly apologizing, and all of the others just standing there staring at him with dumb looks on their faces.

"Merry... Christmas...?" Neji said, as completely surprised as everyone who had just attacked him.

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: That was fun, wasn't it Neji-kun?

**Neji**: -sweatdrop-

**Naruto**: That was so funny when I dared him to do that!


	3. Having Fun At The Beach

**Shirubi-chan**: w00t! I have 2 reviews for 2 chapters! Yay! Okay... And thanks to Lyn-chan (the second review) for the idea for this drabble!

* * *

Having Fun At The Beach

* * *

It was everyone's day off and they all decided to go to the beach. All of the Jounin were playing Volleyball, with Lee standing on the side cheering Gai's team on. _Most _of the girls were laying around getting tans, the only one who wasn't was Hinata, who was swimming around in the water. Naruto was challenging Sasuke to various races, contests, and competitions, with the Uchiha winning all of them, except for the ramen eating contest. Shino was just sitting down on a towel under an umbrella, along with Neji. Last but not least, Kiba and Kankuro were playing around in the water, playing a game against each other that you could call, _Try and Dunk the Other Person Underwater Before They Dunk You_.

Temari sat up on her towel where she had been laying in the sun and lifted her sunglasses off of her face. "Has anybody seen Gaara? I thought he was here a while ago..."

Sakura was still laying down with her hands behind her head, "I haven't seen him..."

Just then someone started sitting up from underneath the sand. Sand was sticking all over the person as he stood up. All of the girls who had been tanning except for Temari screamed and ran away. Everyone else looked over where the screams came from, and once they saw they all got strange looks on their faces.

There stood Gaara, covered all over in sand. There was so much in his hair that he even looked like he had dark blonde hair. "... Stop staring at me or I'll kill you. Its not my fault that the sand likes to stick to me."

* * *

**Shirubi-chan**: Please review everyone! And once again thanks to Lyn-chan for this idea! 


End file.
